Intervention (weapon)
:For the level in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (DS), see Intervention (level). :For the multiplayer map in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (DS), see Intervention (map). The CheyTac Intervention is a bolt-action sniper rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. In-Game Single Player In the campaign, it is found in the missions: "Wolverines", "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday", and "Just Like Old Times". In Special Ops, it is found in "Wetwork", "Armor Piercing", "Body Count", "Hidden", "Homeland Security", and "Snatch & Grab ". The Intervention is able to kill any enemy with just a single shot to any part of the body, even with a Silencer, but it takes 3 headshots or 6 normal shots to kill an armored Juggernaut. Multiplayer The Intervention is available at level 4, when Create-A-Class is unlocked. The rifle has a low fire rate and high sway, but has high damage multipliers with varying levels of recoil. Extended Magazines doubles its 5-round capacity, which is the lowest of all sniper rifles. With Stopping Power, the weapon kills in one hit to the head, neck, chest and stomach. Without it, it loses the one shot kill to the stomach. Targets will require multiple hits when Painkiller, Last Stand or Final Stand is used, or when firing through cover. However, headshots cancel out Last and Final Stand. With a Silencer, Stopping Power is required for a one-shot-kill, and it is able to get one-shot-kills if the player hits the head, neck or chest. In Hardcore, the weapon will always neutralize targets in one shot anywhere in the body, with or without Stopping Power, regardless of attachments, again unless Last Stand, Final Stand or Painkiller is being used by enemies or when firing through cover. Due to this fact, other sniper rifles are recommended, as the Intervention's low rate of fire lets it down as other rifles can attain one hit kills while having higher rates of fire and low recoil - as well as higher magazine capacities. The rifle is the one best suited for attaining the "Perfectionist" challenge due to its low magazine capacity, although the WA2000 can be better suited for this task, as the latter will boast lower recoil and higher fire rate, and only 1 extra bullet when compared to the Intervention. Also, it has a very quick Reload Cancel when reloading an empty magazine - its ammo counter is filled almost as soon as the magazine is taken out. The Intervention is statistically outclassed by the Barrett .50 Cal, sharing the same damage multipliers while having a much slower rate of fire, greater idle sway when aiming down the scope, smaller magazine capacity and although lower, still less predictable recoil. Though the Barrett is limited by its recoil, it can still hit follow-up shots significantly faster than the Intervention, since the Barrett's recoil resets. Some players believe the Intervention is somehow more accurate, but this is not true; the center of the scope's crosshairs of every sniper rifle is always where the shot will land. Despite its drawbacks, the Intervention is the most popular sniper rifle online because of its bolt-action nature which can be more exciting to use than semi-automatic, and is the weapon of choice among rushing snipers and 'quick-scopers'. Also, the Intervention is very popularly used in montages, as it is believed to require more skill to use, due to mentioned bolt-action nature. This weapon is also very commonly found with the FMJ attachment, because of the popular belief that FMJ adds damage on direct damage, though this is untrue; it only reduces damage lost when shots are fired through penetrable objects, such as wood and metal. Sometimes it is attached with an ACOG Scope, making it an assault-type sniper rifle, giving the user peripheral vision and less aim recoil at the cost of decreased zoom and the inability to steady the rifle, although the M21 EBR would be a better weapon for assault with an ACOG, due to lower recoil, higher magazine capacity, slower reload and higher rate of fire, making it typically a semi-automatic, high-damage assault rifle. Advantages of using Intervention against Barrett .50 cal *Faster reload *Slower fire rate meaning ammo waste is not as common *Lower recoil *Smaller magazine, more ideal for the challenge "Perfectionist" *shoots dildoes when hard scoping Disadvantages of using Intervention against Barrett .50 cal *Smaller magazine *Higher idle sway *Slightly lower penetration *Very limited rate of fire *Lower but more unpredictable recoil Weapon Attachments *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags Image:Intervention 6.png|The Intervention. Image:sniperiron_4.png|Scope reticule Interventionr.JPG|Reloading the Intervention Interventioncropped.PNG|The Intervention in third person. 01 Cheytac Intervention Bolt-Action Anti-Matieriel Rifle.png|The Intervention in Just Like Old Times Trivia *To date, the Intervention has by far the largest amount of reload-cancelling to date. When reloading a completely empty magazine, reload-cancelling will finish the reload immediately after the magazine is ejected from the main body of the gun, saving about 2.5 seconds of reload time (Confirmed on "Wolverines!" and PS3. *Also, in Campaign, the Intervention has the frontal scope attachment for the NVGs, whereas it still shows a scope. Normally, if it has the scope, the black NVG attachment scope shouldn't be there. (Confirmed on "Wolverines!" on PS3 *The Intervention has a different, deeper firing sound in the Campaign and Special Ops than in multiplayer. *In multiplayer, on the bottom right of the HUD, the visual representation of the Intervention's magazine is the same as all other Modern Warfare 2 sniper rifles. In the Single Player and Special Ops modes, this visual is shown as five cartridges, like the bolt-action sniper rifles of ''Call of Duty 4'' and the bolt-action rifles of'' Call of Duty: World at War''. *On the side, writing says "C-975 INTERVENTION MOD-D type." * The Scavenger (Weapon) from Call of the Dead re-uses the Interventions reload animations. *In the Create-a-Class picture, it shows the Intervention sporting a dark gray camouflage, but during gameplay, it has a somewhat standard beige finish. *The Intervention has a range finder module mounted on the top. It is removed when an ACOG Scope is mounted. *The Intervention in "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday" has an alternate breaching animation when used in the final breach. *The Intervention used in Hidden has a different scope than the normal one. *On the side of the normal scope the word "Preorder" seems to be printed. This is observable when sprinting. This may have been a hint that the weapon could have been part of a pre-order package. ru:Intervention Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons